Beasting reason
by Anticsareme
Summary: Mento gives Beastboy to the Young Justice. Will Beastboy be able to complete the task before him? Or find his own path to becoming a hero? Mentions of some Teen Titan's stuff. Beastboy story.
1. Chapter 1

Running fast and quickly he is not seen. He flaps his wings and flies. He lands on Mento's arm. His feet have enemy blood on them. Mala lies nearby unable to move after being attacked. The creature on Mento's arm was a green shining war hawk. It looked at Mala and then Mento.

"Go back," he said flinging it into the air as the other members of the DOOM patrol showed. Elasti-girl, Negative Man and Robotman all ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Elasti-girl.

"Fine," said Mento. Negative Man tied Mala up and dragged him back to their ship. Waiting their was a scrawny lanky teenager. He had a feel of innocence to him. However he was green. Even his hair. His ears were pointed too.

"Hey Mento! How'd it go?" he said in a high voice that hadn't hit puberty yet.

"It was fine."

Everyone head inside. Mento had been training him since he broke into their hideout. They all knew he had potential. But Mento kept quiet about what his power was. He wouldn't even let him talk about it. The only clue they had of his power was that he was called Beastboy by Mento.

"So when will you work with him next?" asked Elasti-girl. She was curious to see the young child's power. And why Mento was so secretive about him.

"I won't be working with him."

"What?"

"I was asked by the Justice League to inform any young heroes I see to see if they want to join their new 'Young Justice'. They know about him. It'll be good for him to work with people his own age," he said somberly.

"So he's leaving?"

"Yes. Tonight we'll be meeting with the Young Justice and their mentors tonight. Beastboy will be going with me."

"He won't be..,"

"Not until he learns to follow orders. And learn to fully control his power."

"What is his power?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said. He walked off quickly towards Beastboy's room. Beastboy stood outside his room. He had a backpack and two suitcases packed and ready to go.

"So what's my mission Mento?" he asked happily.

"Get stronger and learn. Don't come back until you prove yourself as a hero and remember, don't use your power. Got it?"

"Yes sir," he grinned. Luckily for Mento he didn't realize it was forced. Beastboy was practically raised to listen and obey Mento's every word. Mento never would let him say what he wanted. He was just Mento's puppet. A body Mento could control from a distance. If he'd known, he probably would've tried to bond with Negative Man early so he'd want to train him instead of Mento.

"So who are my teammates?" Beastboy asked as they flew toward the place they were to meet for dinner.

"Students of other heroes. Robin, Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kidflash. You'll be expected to know every power they have, and all their weakness's by the time you come back."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because if they turn evil I expect you to kill them."

Beastboy looked away. He knew that he would be a villain assassin one day. It was what Mento had raised him for. Even with forcing him to taste the blood of villains. It made him sick each time but he was forced to recognize the taste of almost any criminals blood. He could know the criminal that committed a crime if they left just a drop of blood. The taste gave it away even though he always vomited afterward.

Joker's blood was slightly tart, Mala's was tangy, Penguin's was bitter. It would go on like that. Mento was sending Beastboy to learn all the blood tastes. And to probably get a taste for his "partners" blood in case they ever went criminal.

As they landed he noticed that all that was around was a mountain. Mento led him to it. Inside was the Young Justice head quarters. They were about to walk in when Mento pulled a mask over Beastboy's head. He slipped something into his hand.

"When you wear the mask and press that button it will make you look like a normal person. Do not share anything about yourself that can be used against you."

"Yes Mento," he said pressing the button. His skin went pale. It didn't hide the green entirely so he looked sickly and pale. His eyes were the only thing that said I'm okay. He wondered if his hair changed too. But the mask covered his hair so it probably didn't. The doors opened to let them inside. Red Tornado took them to the room they would be eating in. Only Mento and Beastboy wore their uniforms. Everyone else just wore their mask. The air was tense. Mento did not get along with people from the Justice League. Beastboy tried to lighten the mood, "Hey! Could've told me that it was a formal not a costume party."

Aquaman and the Flash smiled. Unlike Mento, the kid had a sense of humor. He could help bring the team together. Wally immediately felt that he'd be a good friend. Robin saw him as a sick little brother. Everyone else was weary of him. He still was Mento's apprentice. He had unknown skills and background. No one had ever seen him before. Mento only worked with the members of the DOOM patrol and the unique green war hawk that only showed in crisis.

**Kay. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy gave a huge toothy grin to everyone. He gave a warm gaze to all of his new partners. He could tell who they were instantly. He already knew their powers. He knew that Mento wanted to test him. He wouldn't disappoint him either. He was raised by him so he would do what was needed. If Mento wanted him to learn everything about these guys he would.

Mento just gave a look. He then glanced over at the heroes. Beastboy felt a purge in his head. A great pang. He quickly relaxed. He knew it was Mento trying to tell him something. _Don't forget why you're here. If you do, you won't survive in this world. No one will help you._

Beastboy nodded slightly. He then sat at the table. He sat next to Robin. The other chair next to him was for Mento. But Beastboy knew better. 3…, 2…, 1.

"I'm sorry everyone but I must get going. I need to prepare for tonight's patrol," said Mento. Beastboy saw everyone give a look of shock or annoyance.

"Really Mento? So soon?" asked Batman. He looked back at the kid. He looked sickly. Even Mento wouldn't leave a sick kid like him in a high end area like this. Mento left without another word. At the door were two suitcases and a small bag.

"Sorry. Mento really does have a lot to do tonight," he said, "So are we going to eat or are we all going to complain about how people can't seem to stay out of trouble?"

Aquaman laughed. He understood what he meant. It was always the same people in trouble. Heck, he almost could write a biography on them. Beastboy was noting that he was easily amused. Which explained his many autobiographies. Everyone talked until food was brought out. Dinner was a steak, a potato with butter and sour cream, and a salad with ranch dressing. _Perfect._

He sat there for a minute while everyone else dug in. He began to remove the butter and sour cream from his potato. No one noticed. He then cut out the bits of potato that touched the sour cream and butter. He then ate what little was left. He also removed any lettuce that touched ranch dressing. Very little was actually eaten. Everyone ate everything. Beastboy listened to all their stories. He was fascinated with what they said. They all were so nice. And chatty.

_I wonder what ticks off Robin? Does Robin always hide behind that mask? Is Kidflash always so loud? Is Aqualad really our leader? Is Superboy really a clone of Superman? Is Artemis a dead shot with an arrow? I wonder if Miss Martian can really read minds?_

He looked over at all of them. He felt a purge in his head. He could tell someone wanted to talk to him. He relaxed and yelled. _HELLO!_

Miss Martian fell out of her chair. She looked up at him shocked. _So you can read minds._

She quickly got back in her chair.

"You okay?" asked Kidflash.

"I'm fine," she said. Beastboy took a mental note that she didn't like people pitying her. She was a nice person with a soft heart. Easy to use. She doesn't know what she wants other than a lot of friends and respect. And Kidflash seemed to like her but she didn't return the feelings.

"Well I'm satisfied so… if you could show me where I'll be crashing that'll be great!" he said grabbing his suitcases and bag. Everyone looked at Superboy and Miss Martian. They had planned where he would be sleeping since Mento would not be coming back for him any time soon.

"Follow me," said Superboy. He stood up and walked down a nearby corridor. Beastboy grabbed his luggage and hurried after Superboy. Everyone then started to clean up.

"Anyone else notice that he did not eat his dinner?" asked Aqualad holding a heavy plate of Beastboy's dinner. Everyone saw that the only things gone were a few pieces of lettuce and the skin of his potato. Nothing else was touched.

"Weird-o," said Wally with a smirk. He seemed like a nice guy and all but he looked so sick. Like an anorexic.

Superboy continued walking down the hall. He was surprised to see Beastboy following effortlessly behind him with all the luggage. When they got to the room, Beastboy hurried inside. Superboy left, thinking he was just strange.

Beastboy looked around in the room. He saw he had a bathroom in there. So he wouldn't have to worry about being seen without his mask. He delicately pulled his mask off. He felt a lurch in his stomach. His vision started to blur. He ran into the bathroom quickly. He knew what was going to happen. He knew exactly what was going on. His eyes were dilating, and his stomach was rejecting what little dairy had entered his body. He leaned over the toilet and started to throw up. He did this for about ten minutes.

Mento told him never to share any potential weakness with anyone. Not even a trusted friend. This was his flaw. His body couldn't digest anything that came from a living creature. Maybe blood draws were different but he never needed one. When he was done he watched his face. He slapped his cheeks and forced himself to recover what he looked like earlier. He pulled his mask back over his face and fell into bed. He didn't want to take the chance that Miss Martian could go through solid objects like her uncle. He fell asleep with great clawing in his stomach.

**Okay everyone that's all for now review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Beastboy learned the layout of the hideout. He learned that Megan always tried to go to bed at nine thirty and that Superboy or Conner as they thought to call him when deciding to give him a real name, went to bed about an hour later. Beastboy would sneak off to the kitchen to eat the delicacies of plant life. He had convinced Kidflash to get him some lettuce. He told him it was for a salad dinner. Kidflash smiled and came back shortly afterward and said to call him Wally. Obviously trying to be friendly. Beastboy looked at him. He didn't say it aloud, but his heart said, '_I'm Garfield.'_

He thought of Wally as a comrade. It was the closest thing he could think of. As he walked into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator door. Inside was a large plump head of lettuce.

"Oh sweet deliciousness you will soon be mine," he smiled carrying it over to the table. He delicately pulled off one of the leaves and put it into his mouth. He bit down. It was quite fresh. It was very crunchy. He then dove into the lettuce. Until a light turned on. Beastboy froze.

"What are you doing up?" said a voice. Beastboy recognized it was Superboy's. He closed his eyes. Then he turned around.

"Hey Superboy."

Superboy looked at the table to see leaves all over it.

"Having a midnight salad?"

"Uh huh," he said trying to get out of this situation. An idea quickly struck him, "Mento thinks I need more roughage in my diet. You know fiber?"

"Uh huh… And why is your skin green?"

The smile plastered on Beastboy's face fell right off. He moved his hands quickly to his face and realized that he broke one of the biggest rules Mento gave him, never let anyone who isn't part of the DOOM patrol see his face. He knew that Superboy was now on his list of people to kill.

"It's a mud mask. So I have soft skin."

"No it's not," he said walking over. His stare paralyzed Beastboy. He knew that in a fight Superboy would win. He had allies. He pulled up a chair at sat next to him. Beastboy tensed. Ready to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. Ready to run.

"You look neat."

Beastboy stared.

"Well I'm green. So is Megan and her Uncle."

"Why do you bother hiding it then?"

"Cause." 

"Why?"

Beastboy looked at him. If he was going to die anyway by his hand he might as well die knowing something about him. Even if it was just about his skin.

"It's the only way to hide who I am. If I'm green as a hero and human then everyone would know it's me."

"Green humans aren't normal."

"More normal than a super hero green man."

Superboy looked at him. Despite that he was trying to brush off the fact he was green, he could sense that he was scared. Fear seemed to come from him. Like rage did when he couldn't trust anyone. With Black Canary's help he had moved past that. But he was very young with no life experience. Beastboy had lots of experience, and secrets.

"So what's your power?"

Beastboy flinched. He never showed any hint that he had a power. When they trained, he only used his human body.

"What power? I'm just green."

Superboy stood up. He grabbed Beastboy by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to a wall. Now Beastboy could really feel that he was the clone of Superman. The immense strength was crushing him. He only option was to change into something that could get away. On instinct alone he transformed into a snake. Nothing venomous just a regular garden snake. Superboy jumped back. He was surprised to see the little snake. It quickly changed back into Beastboy. His eyes looked dark and evil. But Superboy knew rage better than anyone. He was just scared. Like everything that happened would kill him.

"If you're worried I'll tell everyone you've got the wrong guy."

Beastboy just stared. People wouldn't keep quiet. But it might be fun to have someone who knows around. Someone who he could talk to. Before he has to kill him.

"That's nice of you."

"Nice. I'm not nice," he said breaking the table, "I just don't talk to others."

"Not even Megan? Like in the mind?"

"Never. My head is my own business."

"Cool! Mento and I practically share a brain. So I'm an open book to him."

"What?"

Beastboy was ready to get most of his life off his shoulders. All to a guy who wouldn't live to tell about it. He smiled.

"Mento can read minds just like Megan. Except that he can control what you do too so it gets kind of weird. Especially when you lie to him. Then he makes you go and embarrass yourself any way you can think of."

Superboy remembered how it was like to be controlled. It felt horrible. And yet this kid smiled as he talked about being read like a book by Mento. Like he had no other way to feel. Superboy knew that he was hurting inside. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out milk. He poured two glasses. There was something he had to know. He didn't seem to eat meat, or have any dairy. But when he did he acted so paranoid like someone was watching him. He had a bad feeling about what he was going to do.

"Drink up."

Beastboy looked at the cup. If he drank it he'd have about three minutes before he started spewing. But if he didn't drink, Superboy would ask too many questions. And Mento always told him never to let the enemy know too much. He looked at the milk. And then at Superboy. And then back at the milk.

"Sure thing!" he smiled. He drank it quickly so he would taste as little as possible. He quickly put the empty glass down. He had one minute to get away.

"Well that snack and milk made me feel awfully tired so I think I'll be going off to bed."

"Wait for a minute. You spilled your guts out so I might as well tell you more about me."

Beastboy froze. He'd have to think of something. Or Superboy would see his guts spill out in a completely different way. He could already feel his chest tightening. And his vision was going blurry. He knew his eyes were dilating.

"When I was first joined the Young Justice I thought it would help me be a better person. A better hero. But so far I've only learned to control my anger. I can't fly like Superman and I don't have heat vision."

Beastboy stared to breath heavily. He could feel his body rejecting the milk. And it was coming back fast. Superboy noticed he didn't look good. He quickly grabbed a trash can and put it next to him. Just then, Beastboy started puking uncontrollably. Superboy instinctively patted his back. He never had thrown up. But it looked and sounded painful. His gasping for air when he wasn't releasing the foul stomach fluid.

"So your body can't handle animal products?"

Tears came from Beastboy's eyes. Not even Mento had seen him throwing up after eating meat. Mento just thought he didn't like it because he could turn into those animals. A life choice. He felt Superboy's hand on his back, helping everything along. When he was done he wouldn't look him in the eye.

"From string cheese to fish and pork. Promise me."

"Promise what?" 

"You will never speak of this night. About what you've learned."

Superboy stared. Even though he was probably the last person in the world he'd want to talk to, he was probably the best.

"Alright. I'll see you here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't need an anorexic teammate holding me back. And if you won't tell anyone then I'll have to care for you."

Beastboy watched him leave. I guess I won't have to kill him for a while. What Mento doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Okay review!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Beastboy sat up. He put his mask over his face. It felt weird. Wrong to put it on. And just as bad to leave it off. Oh Mento was going to be pissed if he heard about this. Beastboy chuckled and walked out of his room. Waiting outside was Superboy.

"We have a mission," he said. Beastboy wondered if the whole thing was a dream. Superboy didn't seem any different.

"Okie Dokie artichokie!" he said happily.

"It's in a jungle environment. Maybe you can use your power to help us."

Beastboy froze. Crud.

"Nah. I need to train my human self. You guys won't need me as an animal."

"Alright."

"So what's the mission?"

"It seems like a group of villains were gathering. We need to see what they're doing."

_And take them down while we're at it. Leave no villain able to hurt anyone._

Beastboy smiled. As long as there was no tracking involved, he would be fine. Or blood. Blood was never a good sign. He ran quickly down to the briefing room. Superboy looked at him. He seemed in top shape. Maybe even as good as Robin. So why wouldn't he use his power? What was he hiding?

He followed quickly behind. He was surprised to see how fast he could run. Could he run faster?

They both entered the room at the same time. Everyone stared. Beastboy and Superboy. The loners. Entering a room together?

"So… Where we going?" asked Beastboy playfully. No one was used to him yet. When training he was ruthless and rarely lost. He wasn't kind at all. He was also Mento's student. Why was he now so friendly?

"We are heading for the Amazon," said Aqualad.

"Total cliché," said Beastboy, "Can't villains come up with a better hiding spot?"

_One that wasn't so large and probably would require tracking skills that Superboy would try to get him to use. I hope it's not near that river either. That would be too much. And Mento always said; never let the enemy get the upper hand. Especially in a place that weakens you mentally._

"I agree," said Superboy. Beastboy gave a disgusted look. _Creeper._

"Let's go," said Artemis. They all got in Miss Martian's ship. Everyone had a seat. Before she could make one for Beastboy he sat in the middle of the floor. He looked rather pleased. He was sitting oddly however. Like a dog.

"Well! Let's get flying," he smiled. A chair formed right underneath him. He didn't enjoy it but he smiled none the less. He grew up in a flying headquarters so how bad could this thing be?

It moved fast. In about an hour they were at the Amazon. They landed just outside of it. Everyone had supplies. Except Beastboy. He packed bombs. Never know when they would come in handy. He also had a few knifes on him, a dagger, a small pistol, and a pack of gum. It was strawberry flavored.

They all went in quickly and quietly. But Beastboy had the advantage. Mento used to bring him here to hone his animal skills. And to make his human body stronger. Mostly human training though. He still had his oppressor behind his ear. Even though he transformed last night, he had to forcefully will it so. Which meant the oppressor was working just fine.

He was smiling. He was about half a mile ahead of the group. He almost wanted to take to the skies and fly around. To stretch his arms. But he didn't his ears told him someone was getting real close. The footsteps were too heavy to be Kidflash's. And they weren't Robin's. Artemis had better rhythm in her strides. And Aqualad was too slow. And Miss Martian could hover. So that left…

With out warning, something large landed on Beastboy's back.

"You need to hold up," said the person on Beastboy's back.

"Get off of me Superboy," he said pushing him off playfully.

"Everyone else is still away off. Why are you in a rush?"

"Why aren't you? There are criminals here."

"I'm strong. Like Superman."

"You're also as stubborn, easily angered, large, muscular, thick headed and horrible liars. You two have a lot in common."

"Well. I guess that's what happens when you're a clone."

"No. That's what happens when a clone is forced to believe they have to be just as good as the original. When that happens, you tend to act like the other."

Superboy looked at him. His smile was sincere.

"Why are you so weird?" asked Superboy.

"Because I was named after a cartoon cat and was raised by Mento after I was bitten and my parents died in this here jungle."

Superboy looked at him. He had strength he didn't. To be able to face him and say that like it was a fact like grass is green without getting emotional. But he still noticed his eyes were teary. He remembered or saw how his parents died. And probably when he was young.

"How'd your parents die?"

"Well, my mom and dad were taking care of me when I got sick. They set up camp for a while near a river. That night, it rained. There was so much water, that, the water swept them away. I was the only survivor."

Beastboy turned away. Superboy felt water on his face. He knew it wasn't raining. _So this is what it's like to cry. It hurts._

**Aw. That's nice of Superboy. Review my wonderful readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beastboy waited with Superboy as the others caught up. Beastboy loved the winds and the warm wet air. He remembered he was here on a trip when his parents died. He didn't remember where he was from. This was the closest place. He opened his mouth like a snake to see if he could tell how far everyone was away from them. A second later they were all there. He quickly shut his mouth.

He didn't need another reason to stand out in this group. Unlike his colleagues, he was the only one who wore his mask 24/7. So they pretty much always watched him so they could catch him if his mask came off. He heard a small roll of thunder as rain began to fall on their faces.

"We should camp here for the night," said Aqualad. Robin, Kidflash and Miss Martian nodded. Artemis looked over like she could care less.

"No we should keep going," said Superboy. Beastboy agreed. He didn't bring stuff for a long mission. Only for two or three days. And he didn't need them to learn about the explosives unless they were needed. But everyone else seemed really tired. He wasn't. He was trained to go a week without sleep. Sure he'd be irritable, but he'd be more focused.

"If we stay," began Beastboy, "I'll take the first watch."

Nobody complained. They all had pulled sleeping bags out of their bags. Beastboy just sat under the make shift shelter they made. He knew they had nothing to fear. The animals respected him here. They would only help him. Not hurt anyone he was guarding. About an hour after everyone was asleep he let himself be one with nature. Rhythmically with the rain, he sang a song he remembered Elasti-girl sang to him when he first joined them on a stormy night.

_Rain-drops a-fall-ing from the skies,_

_Tired_ and sleep-y, close your eyes,_

_Tired_ and sleep-y, While the skies are weep-ing,_

_Weep-ing and sing-ing you their lul-la-bies._

_Tired_ and sleep-y, While the skies are weep-ing,_

_Weep-ing and sin-ing you their lul-la-bies._

That was all he knew of the song. He couldn't remember if it was longer of not. He just remembered how pretty it was. And how warm it made him feel. Like when Mento first praised him on controlling his anger and not turning into an aggressive animal. Morning came quickly with the sun. He woke everyone up. He didn't feel tired. He felt just as awake as them.

"Did you see anything?" asked Aqualad.

"Nothing but the rain, the trees and the occasional animal here and there."

"Strange, I could've sworn I heard a voice," he said. Beastboy averted his eyes. He forgot that when you are asleep, you can still hear it in the dream.

"I heard someone singing," said Miss Martian, "It had a pretty voice."

"I heard something like that too," said Kidflash. No one believed him. He was always trying to impress Miss Martian, "It talked about a weeping lullaby."

Now people knew something was up. They couldn't prove it, but either they had their minds probed, or someone was with Beastboy while they slept. Beastboy just looked away. He was called an it? How insulting.

"Well whatever you guys heard is a thing of the past. We need to continue on for our mission," he said marching forward. Everyone followed him. He knew where to go. He gave the birds some berries he had collected along their travels. He knew exactly how to get in too. All because of one angry mama jungle cat who lost her babies when they built their headquarters. He had to place orders in revenge for the animals.

They got there in no time. He was pretty badly chewed out for not sticking to the path that Batman gave them. But why check everywhere when you can uproot the source? Once they saw the building they stopped complaining. They all went inside before Beastboy. He saw something he was going to put in for revenge as well. Blood. They all had there backs turned. He slipped a drop in his mouth. _Human_. He quickly spat it out. Whatever was going on inside, it wasn't legal.

His eyes became more like slits. He followed the group inside. He smelled blood in the air. This was a killing facility. Built like a concentration camp. Ran by villains to take down anyone in their way. He could hear laughter. He looked at everyone. They knew it was the Joker.

In an hour they had the place shut down. Beastboy had gotten to the Joker first. He tried to kill him so this wouldn't happen again. But he couldn't. He never was strong enough to actually kill someone. But even so, the Joker was horribly injured by the time the rest of the team showed up from releasing people. Beastboy had plastered a smile on his face.

"So can we go home yet?"

"Home?" asked Robin.

"The mountain. For now, that is my home."

Everyone except Artemis smiled. Beastboy knew why. She was on his hit list. She was an ex-hero assassin.

**Okay everyone, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Young Justice was tired after that mission. Only Beastboy was really awake. But he seemed dead. He had been cut all over his face. Dried blood was at the corner of his mouth. He mumbled about nobody. He watched over everyone as they spent the night sleeping in the living room like place. He wanted to go to his room. But his body was in so much pain. He started as a human in the fight. Then his temper flared. He was a wolf. He bit at his throat. It tasted horrible. He then became a falcon. He attacked his eyes. Then he was a cobra. Injecting poison into his body.

He remembered seeing the interview. Joker was a wreck. They couldn't understand him other than the one time he said that the animal king would kill anyone who dared attack its children.

He felt like he couldn't move. The Joker had hit him pretty hard too. He was stabbed in his side. He was electrocuted. And he breathed in the Joker's laughing gas. Not that any of the team actually knew. The only things that kept him going were Mento and Nobody. Nobody was a doll given to him about a month after joining the D.O.O.M. patrol. Negativeman and Robotman gave it to him.

Nobody was a little blue person. He had a peacock like tail. His long hair was in a high ponytail. He wore black pants and a red hoodie. As if to say, 'Anyone can be normal.' He was Beastboy's only friend. He remembered how he gave Nobody his name. He'd asked Mento who could be Beastboy's best friend. Mento had said Nobody. So Beastboy named him Nobody. He had given life to this doll. The wires and chips made him Beastboy's perfect friend.

Beastboy finally got up to see his friend. When he got to his room, it was just like he left it. He walked up to the wall. He learned that every room had a secret compartment. He activated his code. It opened up. His eyes widened. Nobody was gone. He started to feel sad. He programmed it with emotion.

_Nobody loves me._

He looked around the room.

_Nobody cares._

He felt enraged. Was this some sort of prank?

_Nobody picks me peaches and pears._

Who else was going to get him his fruit he needed?

_Nobody offers me candy and Cokes._

Who was going to make him feel happy?

_Nobody listens and laughs at my jokes._

Who can he complain too? And hear someone other than himself laughing?

_Nobody helps when I get in a fight._

Who will watch him when he sleeps?

_Nobody does my homework at night._

He started to get scared.

_Nobody misses me,_

Beastboy hoped he would be okay.

_Nobody cries,_

Where is he?

_Nobody thinks I'm a wonderful guy._

Tears came to his eyes.

_So if you ask me who's my best friend, in a whiz,_

He threw his stuff around the room.

_I'll stand up and tell you that Nobody is,_

He nearly destroyed the room. Tears blurred his vision. He ran out of the room.

_But yesterday night I got quiet a scare,_

He stumbled down the hall.

_I woke up and Nobody wasn't there._

He flew past Red Tornado.

_I called out and reached for Nobody's hand._

His hand stretched out in front of him so he wouldn't run into anyone.

_In the darkness where Nobody usually stands._

The dark halls hurt his human eyes. He had trouble seeing.

_Then I poked through the house, in each cranny and nook_

He ran past Black Canary.

_But I found somebody each place that I looked._

He zipped past Wally who was getting a drink. Beastboy's tears were starting to actually fall.

_I searched till I'm tired, and now with the dawn,_

"Beastboy!" yelled Aqualad. He was stopped by Superboy.

_There's no doubt about it-_

"Nobody's gone!" cried Beastboy. Tears streaming down his face. He pushed Superboy away. He continued down the hall.

"Wow, I just went to get his vitamins and he freaks out," said a small voice. Aqualad and Superboy look at a small toy. Kidflash runs up to it with Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"What the heck are you?" asked Wally.

"Oh, a thousand pardons. I am Nobody," it said. It was an awkward doll carrying a bottle of vitamins. It was smiling.

"Could you be so kind as to help me catch that buffoon?"

"What?" said Black Canary.

"He acts a bit strange when he doesn't have his vitamins."

They give the doll to Wally. He quickly runs with it. Only to be pushed back into the hall by Beastboy. Robin, Artemis and Miss Martian were all right behind him. Trying to calm him down. Once Wally let go of Nobody. Beastboy jumped back. Nobody opened the bottle and threw a pill in his mouth. Beastboy then collapsed. He was asleep.

"Well if he sleeps here then so do I," said the doll sitting next to him. Superboy decided to do the responsible thing for this…, for his little brother. He picked him up.

"What are you doing?" asked Megan.

"Taking him to his room so he can sleep."

**That's all for now. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Young Justice team sat around the table in their meeting room. Everyone was there except Beastboy. The topic of there discussion. He had been on the team for a few weeks but what did they know? He was just someone who had done most of the work in their last mission. He seemed human, but distant. And why would Mento train a kid who had no powers?

Superboy looked away from everyone. He knew part of the truth. He knew that Beastboy was what his name said. He was somewhat of a beast. But he was also a shape shifter, so he wasn't always animal like. But he couldn't tell them. Beastboy was like him in a sense. He wasn't world savvy. He didn't understand how to work with people. He hadn't learned to trust anyone. Just like when he woke for the first time.

"How are we going to learn about him?" asked Artemis.

"Miss Martian could read his mind," said Robin.

"No," said Miss Martian and Superboy in unison. Superboy glanced over at her. Normally she loved reading minds. Why did she not want to read his? He thought back to the dinned. She must have been reading his mind when she fell. He chuckled silently. This was Mento's student. Not an average person.

Beastboy

He was asleep. He knew he was. But the mission wouldn't go away. He was reliving it. Like he did with every gory mission. His body wasn't one to forget. He could the pain in his legs from running to the Joker's room. The team had split up to save survivors. He had the Joker alone. He had used his mini bombs to blow down the door.

He remembered looking Joker dead in the eye.

"_So they send a scrawny kid to take me down. Bats you underestimate me," he said with a smile. Beastboy clenched. Getting ready to fight. He smiled evilly. Beastboy growled. Joker came down. Beastboy remembered what Mento had said. He was one to use tricks, not hand to hand combat. He was ready to transform. Joker pulled something out of his pocket. It was a knife._

_Beastboy lunged. He forced himself to become a wolf. He let his rage pour from his heart into his attack. He aimed for his arm. But instinct took him to the neck. He bit him hard. But the taste of blood repelled him. That and the knife now stuck in his side. It wasn't too deep. He turned human for a moment. The Joker laughed._

"_What fun! A kid with an attitude problem."_

_Beastboy looked at the knife. He pulled it out quickly. When he did, he felt a jolt down his spine. _Should've known that it would contain an electric currant.

_He dropped the knife and stumbled backwards. He didn't fall though. He screeched. With pain guiding him. He turned into a falcon._

"_Well bird brain, do you think you can beat me?" he said holding a tank of laughing gas. Beastboy flew at him. He got to Joker as he let the gas out. Beastboy was able to get his eyes. He breathed some in. He knew he'd have to quickly turn into something that wouldn't be affected by the gas. In no time at all, in the air, he turned into a cobra. He quickly bit him. Injecting as much poison as his body would allow. Then his vision gave. _He couldn't remember what happened then. All he remembered was seeing Joker horribly maimed on the ground and Superboy pulling him back. His head hurt. His eyes opened.

He turned his head to see Nobody charging. He noticed a bottle of the vitamins Mento gave him. He knew he was supposed to take them once a week to keep him in top shape. That and the fact that they helped him eat less.

He smiled just a little. He was cut near the corner of his mouth. So even that hurt. His mind wandered. He wanted to walk around. But his body was in too much pain.

"Nobody?"

The doll's eyes opened and looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"It's dark in here. Can you turn on a light?"

"Of course," it said with a smile jumping off a table. It flicked the switch. He realized he was in his room.

"How'd I get back here?"

"An ally of yours carried you back to your bed."

"An ally?"

"Yes," Nobody pulled out a screen. He then plugged himself into the screen. He drew up a person Beastboy knew all too well.

"Superboy," he said softly. His chest felt warm. He couldn't help but smile. This guy who had no obligation to help him was helping him left and right. It made Beastboy feel sick. He hoped Superboy would soon be horrible to him so it would be easy to kill him when the time came. _If he could kill him._

He then felt cold. Animals killed. He was an animal. No. He was what Joker said. A monster. In human flesh. Ready to do what was needed. Even if… Even if it killed them.

**Okay everyone thanks for reading. In this past month you guys have given me over 1,000 hits so Thank you so very much. The poem in the last chapter was Nobody by Shel Silverstien. And the song in the chapter before it was raindrops. I don't own either of them. **

**For all of you who love music, I will have Beastboy write a song. I would like to see either your guy's songs or have you make a video on you tube of the song that I use. I'd love to hear you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beastboy woke up later in his room. He sighed and yawned. He could move around, but he was still sore. And hungry. He thought back to when he last ate. It was an hour before they left for the mission. It was a small bowl of baby carrots. No wonder he was so hungry. He sat up. He needed to walk around. He left Nobody on the charger and left the room. He noticed that it was night time. No lights were on.

He walked quickly and quietly to the kitchen. He noticed he wasn't alone. Superboy was sitting there with a lot of food. Lettuce, carrots, onions, peppers, apples, grapes, and other foods Beastboy didn't know. Superboy gave him a look.

"Eat up," he said. Beastboy looked at all the food. He was a bit nervous. Was this a trap? Or a trick? Or was he being sincerely nice and giving him digestible food? He reached the fruits and veggies first. He slowly started to eat them. But his hunger took over and he sped up.

"It's not going anywhere. You don't need to eat like Wally," Superboy said. Beastboy looked at him. He had a dead serious face on. He couldn't suppress his laughter.

"Man! Are you sure you're Superman's clone? You act like Batman!" said Beastboy on an impulse. He quickly covered his mouth. He knew Superboy hated being reminded that he was a clone of Superman. Superboy looked at him with large eyes. Then he chuckled.

"I think _Robin_ is Batman's clone," he joked. Beastboy laughed. He might not be as quick as other heroes, but he seemed more human than the human heroes themselves. Even more human than… than Mento.

He felt a lurch in his stomach. Not like he ate something from an animal, but something like guilt or disappointment. He quickly looked over to the rest of the food on the table. He saw a box of store bought cookies. Superboy noticed he was eyeballing them.

"They're Kosher," he said. Beastboy jumped. His eyes wide with surprise.

"Say…, What the hell man?" said Beastboy.

"The cookies. They're Kosher. And Vegan, whatever that is," he said. He looked at Beastboy who had the largest eyes.

"COOKIES!" he yelled. Beastboy ripped into the bow. It was a Late July organic cookie. It looked like an Oreo cookie. But it was sweeter. Beastboy enjoyed everything about them. Mento never let him have them. But it was for the best because most of them used egg, milk, butter, or other animal products. He never had anything he'd enjoyed so much.

Superboy smiled. Just like he thought, a younger brother. Beastboy kept eating for a while. Once he was full Superboy decided to tell him what was on his mind.

"You need more training." 

"I know. I'm slow, and my reflexes lack. Mento will be disappointed knowing My human body is going flabby."

"Not your human body."

"Come again?"

"Your animals. I don't think you can control them," he said.

"I can control them!" Beastboy complained, sounding like a little kid. He was embarrassed. He did have some difficulty, but only with some of the crazier animals, where it was all out instinct.

"Do you remember how your fight ended with the Joker?" he asked. Beastboy thought carefully.

"I was a snake."

"Not even close," said Superboy somberly, "When I got there, you were a rhino, trying to jab him in his gut. He pulled out a blade and got your face. I couldn't move. I was worried. You then suddenly became, I don't know what. It was a large furry creature that walked like a gorilla, but it had teeth and claws like a carnivore. And a long mane of fur down its," he stopped for a moment, ashamed he called his teammate an it, "your back."

Beastboy looked confused. Then scared. A tear came from his eye. He quickly brushed it away.

"I got the job done, that's all that matters," he said nibbling on a cookie.

Superboy felt the tension in the air grow. He could tell that he wanted to, but wasn't ready to announce it to the team.

"I'll train you personally," he started, "It'll just be us. No Canary, no Tornado, and no other team member unless you say they are allowed."

Beastboy swallowed the last cookie in the box. Receiving training from someone he'd have to kill. Not a bad idea. _Oh please. You couldn't kill this guy. He's like a little brother to you._

Shut up me.

"Okay. But when could we do this?" he asked innocently.

"We can do it when we don't have missions. Only at night. Everyone shows up during the day."

"Perfect," said Beastboy smiling and opening up another box of cookies. Superboy's stomach growled. He walked over and stole the cookie box from Beastboy.

"Hey!" yelled Beastboy jumping on Superboy's back. Superboy pulled out a cookie and held it up high.

"Off."

Beastboy groaned and jumped off.

"Sit."

Beastboy grumbled and sat in a chair.

"No. Like a dog."

Beastboy gave a death glare and sat on the floor.

"Ahem…"

A light went off in Beastboy's head. He quickly transformed into a dog. Superboy gave him the cookie and playfully petted his fur. He was still ruffling the fur when he turned human. Superboy got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Beastboy squirmed. It just felt weird.

"What the heck?" yelled Beastboy.

"I thought this was how brothers acted," he said stopping. Beastboy looked up at him.

"Brothers yes. But only the big brother can do it to the little brother."

"Well I am the big brother," said Superboy.

"No! I am!" joked Beastboy.

"How so?"

"I'm older!"

"But you are still a naïve shrimp."

Beastboy decided to show him what a real shrimp looked like. He changed into one with a little effort. He was surprised that it was difficult to be a shrimp. Especially when Superboy was holding his tail. It took them both a minute to remember that shrimp needed water to breathe. Superboy freaked and dropped him. He filled a glass with water and held Beastboy over it. At that time Beastboy turned back into his human form. He and Superboy were shocked to see that he was being held up by his pinky toe.

"Put me down!"

Just then they saw the lights flicker on. Miss Martian always got up when the lights turned on. Superboy just then realized that Beastboy wasn't wearing his mask. He quickly grabbed Beastboy. He whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Superboy," said Miss Martian. Superboy was alone in the kitchen. He quickly left the kitchen. He walked to Beastboy's room and opened his jacket. Out came what looked like a green air deprived cat.

"Never again!" Beastboy said walking into his room. He couldn't believe he forgot his mask. Was it this place? The people here? Whatever it was, it was changing him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag. Filled with cookies.


	9. Chapter 9

Beastboy stayed in his room for a while. He didn't want to go out yet. But he was wide awake. He pulled out a notebook and opened it up. It didn't have any writing, but lots of drawings. He was pretty good. He had all sorts of animals in it. He also had scenes form missions that stood out in his head. He remembered when Mento first saw this skill. It was the first time Beastboy saw Mento smile. He said that it would some in handy later in life. To have a skilled eye like an artist.

Beastboy hadn't drawn recently, with Superboy and the team watching him like a falcon. Not a hawk. He knew the leer they had was nothing like a hawk.

He reached under his bed. He pulled out a mahogany box that was crudely cut. It wasn't pretty, but it was smooth with how much he used it. He opened it up and looked at what he had. Black ink and brush, black pencils, eraser, whiteout, and charcoal. He liked using black; it was harder to see a mistake with all black.

He closed his eyes and picked at random. He had grabbed the charcoal. It was a messy tool, but an effective one. He didn't know what he was sketching until he was almost done. It was the team. It was Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, Kidflash, Aqualad, and Superboy. But it was more than that. Behind them was the DOOM patrol, smiling. As if they were all waiting for him. Superboy and Mento were on opposite sides, both having their hands outstretched.

It was ok. Not the best, he was best at animals. He pulled it out from the book. He was about to crumble it up, or rip it, when he looked at it again. His loyalty belonged to Mento, so why did he feel like he wanted to stay with this team? He quickly decided that it was all because of his age. People best bonded with others their own age. If he even was a person.

He didn't want the picture. But what would the others say? He decided to walk out and get some fresh air. He slipped on his mask, turning pale. He walked down the hall. His mind was cloudy. Filled with uncertainty. Things were much simpler with Mento. Everything was black and white. Not so many shades of grays and what ifs. He walked in to see everyone having breakfast. It didn't surprise him. It was summer. And a Saturday.

He sat down at an empty chair between Robin and Kidflash. He reached for the fruit bowl set in the middle of the table. He grabbed an apple and took a large bight. He looked at everyone. They were all looking at him. Even Superboy.

"What?" he asked rather annoyed. He started to clench his free hand to realize he had paper in it. And not just and paper, it was the drawing he had done that morning. He quickly relaxed. No reason to make a noise.

"What's on the paper?" asked Aqualad. Superboy watched his face go from normal, to saying 'crap.'

Beastboy shifted around a bit in his seat. He scratched the back of his head. Beastboy remembered that he always carried tape on his person. Ever so quietly he taped the picture to the bottom of the table. He really didn't want to be labeled freak now.

"It's nothing," he said leaving. He then thought. _If I was going to leave, then why the hell didn't I take the picture with me?_

Deep down he knew the reason. He wanted them to know. He wanted them to know him as him. Not as Mento's student. And he wanted Mento not to see him as a tool, but like a son. He knew it wouldn't happen, but a green guy can dream. He walked down to his room to talk to Nobody.

Superboy

Like the other members of the team, he wondered what was on that paper. Kidflash was the first one to move. Once Beastboy was gone he started looking under the table. Soon enough everyone was clearing the table so they could find the picture. Once it was cleared, Superboy flipped the table. They saw the white paper taped to the bottom. Carefully Artemis removed it. They all gathered around to see the picture. No one knew what to say.

They saw that it was in great detail. It looked like black and white versions of them. They all saw that they all had somewhat happy expressions that matched their personalities fairly well.

"I never took him for an artist," said Wally.

"He's defiantly unique," said M'gann with a smile.

"I guess it's true what they say," said Robin.

"What never judge a book by it's cover?" said Artemis.

"No, an artist has many masks to hide what they really feel," Robin answered. Superboy hid his smile. _Beastboy has masks upon masks on his heart _and_ his face._

"Who are these people?" asked Superboy. He recognized the team, but the people behind them weren't people he knew. They looked like heroes. But he'd never… No. He did recognize one of them. The guy who brought Beastboy the first night. The guy named after the weird mints he saw in the store. Mentos. No, his name was Mento. He noticed that Mento and _his picture self_ had their hands outstretched. As if waiting to take someone's hand. He wondered what it could mean.

Beastboy.

"I'm telling you I don't feel anything for them Nobody!" Beastboy yelled. He was almost upset with what Nobody had said.

"Oh come on. I know you all too well. You created me for pities sake," he said shaking his little blue head.

"Be quiet you smurf!" 

"Uh! Why I never! All because you are to blind and deaf to tell your teammates that you actually care for them and don't want to see them dead!"

"I don't want to see them dead. That much is true."

"Oh, but you see Superboy as a brotherly figure."

"Shut up!"

**Yayz I updated quickly. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

He grunted as he fell. Beastboy had gotten used to this routine. After the picture incident, he trained with Superboy. He remembered telling the team it was something for his home schooling. It took awhile but no one could prove anything else.

He looked Superboy in the eye. He sighed.

"Need a break?" asked Superboy. Beastboy looked up at him. He didn't want to admit he was tired.

"No. What do you want me to change into next?" he asked. Normally Mento would tell him what to become. He stood up straight. His mind focusing on a change.

"Just spar with me," said Superboy. Then Superboy lunged at him. Naturally Beastboy side stepped. Superboy grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Beastboy changed into a python. Superboy used all his muscle to pin him down. Beastboy didn't want to lose. He thought big and strong. What he got he never thought possible.

He turned into a wooly mammoth. Superboy was now on his back. Beastboy was surprised. He quickly changed back.

"I think we can stop tonight," he said with a shaky voice.

"What was that?" asked Superboy. Beastboy looked at him.

"Wooly mammoth. But they're extinct. I couldn't have. I can only turn into living creatures," he said more to himself. He was surprised. He'd never turned into anything that was extinct. He felt kind of tingly.

They both hear the sound of breaking glass. Both of them run toward it. They soon realize it was a broken window. They both look at each other. Beastboy sniffed the window.

"I don't smell anyone. But I smell something metallic."

They search the room for a short period of time before Superboy and his sensitive ears heard something. A gas leak. Small. He looked over at Beastboy.

"Don't pass gas when people are around," he said with disgust. He turned to look at Beastboy. He saw Beastboy holding a small canister of gas. And it was leaking. He quickly took it from him and threw it.

Superboy's POV

"You okay?" he asked Beastboy. Beastboy looked up at him with big endearing eyes. Tears came to his eyes.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he wailed. He sounded like a little kid. Superboy jumped back. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

He walked over to him.

"Are you okay Beastboy?" he asked.

"No! You threw my toy!" he said sounding like a small child. Superboy thought back to the gas. It seemed to alter his personality.

"That _toy_ was broken," he said unsure of what to do.

"I'm telling my mommy!" he said running out of the room. It took Superboy a minute to remember he was green, had no mask on, and didn't want his secret revealed. He chased after him. It was almost morning. He ran as fast as he could. Soon enough he ran into the kitchen. Everyone was there including Black Canary. Superboy looked around for Beastboy. He was about to leave when the unthinkable happened.

"MOMMY!" Beastboy cried clinging onto Black Canary. Wally and Robin spit out their drinks. Artemis and M'gann coughed heavily. Kaldur cocked an eyebrow. Black Canary looked down at him. She pushed him off.

"Okay. Who's the green freak?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Steven broke my toy!" he said pointing at Superboy. Everyone just stared.

"It's Conner."

"Mommy make him stop lying."

Wally stifled a laugh.

"It's true Wallwe! Steven picked on me gain," he said sounding like a toddler. He sniffed and tears filled his eyes.

"Guys, this is," he began slowly, "Um, Beastboy."

They all sat there for a minute.

"Beastboy?" said Artemis.

"I don like dat name," he complained with a pouty face, "My name is Gawrfield."

Kaldur looks at him dead in the eye, "Garfield?"

"Uh-huh. Imma gonna be a hewo!" he said cutely.

"Aw!" said M'gann completely smitten with his cuteness. Superboy felt uncomfortable. He felt like he just let his brother do something utterly unforgivable.

"Momma I'm tiwered," he complained to Black Canary. He put his head on her lap and tried to sleep. She quickly pushed him off. He then decided to sleep on the floor.

"What the hell?" said Black Canary. Beastboy walked over to Wally. He grabbed his arm tightly. Superboy felt strange. He felt uncomfortable with Beastboy hugging someone in the state he was in. He looked like a puppy.

"Momma not on her meds?" said Beastboy innocently. Robin laughed. Black Canary threw him a death glare. Beastboy pulled out a bottle of vitamins.

"Momma need meds. Dada say so," he said.

**Wow. Okay my brain is fried. Here's the chapter. Please review. PLEASE CON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
